Sentancing
by Wolfish Oro
Summary: He doesn't know why the Goblins did it because for goodness's sake, they LIKE Sarah , but as King, it's his job to make sure they know not to do it again.


Sentancing

* * *

As the Goblin King, he's used to writing diplomatic letters of apology. Though they aren't evil, the Goblins are basically mischief given form, and they live up to that reputation proudly. And, yes, most of the time he's part of the problem, too. But he never expected to have to write this letter-- For goodness's sake, those blasted Goblins 'liked' the girl, so why in the Underground...?

Sighing, he sets to work, penning the letter in his elegent chicken-scratch. And yes, messy handwriting can be elegant. Just look at doctor's handwriting-- do you really expect a King's to be any better?

_'To Miss Sarah Williams, Librarian of the Greenfield Public High School,_

_I would like to offer my sincere regret concerning the Goblin activity that lead to the chaos in your library. I know that you have not complained, but I feel it only fair _--Jareth stops a moment and smirks. He fully expects a snarky reply from Sarah about this.-- _to assure you the Goblins responsible will be scrubbing oubliettes for the next three months. This will not be the extent of their punishment, since, as you know, the perpetrators --_He has to actively stop himself from writing "the little bastards", which worries him a bit-- _not only decided to reshelve the books in reverse Goblin alaphabetical order, but also toilet papered the reference room before shredding the magazines. Replacements for said magazines will be procured and shipped to your library immediately. Since the latter half of their punishment is up to you, I will be awaiting your reply._

_His Majesty, Jareth the Goblin King,_

_Post Script-- Don't be too mad, Sarah. They miss you._

Deciding that would have to do, he sent for Dike, one of the Goblins at the head of the attack on Sarah's library, to carry his message to Sarah. Then he stalks back to the throne room to yell at the Goblins again.

* * *

Sarah surreptitiously watches Dike fiddle nervously on the edge of her desk. His tail hangs over the side, and with every worried twitch, she can hear a _swi-thump_ where it hits the desk.

Feigning irritation, she taps her pen on the stationary and listens to Dike squeak. Now she knows why Jareth likes to scare them so much...

_To His Majesty, Jareth the Goblin King,_

_You really don't need to be so formal. And since I haven't taken an eighteenth century literature class in nearly two years now, I'm not going to bother with all the careful wording... Though I will take care to make my handwriting legible, unlike some I could name..._

_Yes, I know very well what those blasted Goblins did to my library. You don't need to tell me-- 'I' cleaned it up. Dummy. And for their punishment... I have heard my student aides complain about a certain math teacher. Perhaps your Goblins would like to spend some time tormenting him. Yes, I know they'll enjoy it, so stop rolling your eyes. I just can't think of anything else... No, wait, I have it. Since starting three weeks ago, I've noticed that it is nigh impossible to keep students from chewing gum, listening to MP3s, or talking on their cell phones in the library. I would like a Goblin-made sign warning against these actions, and the little troublemakers (the Goblins, not the students) can form a reinforcement team. How's that?_

_Oh, and the magazines have already been replaced by the student council. The freshmen were blamed for everything, of course, since it's too early for senior pranks._

_Miss Sarah Williams, Librarian of Greenfield Public High School_

_Post Script-- I'm not too mad, Jareth. I miss the Goblins, too, but working at the Goblin City Library is just a summer job. Tell them I'll visit over the breaks, will you? Thanks._

She scowls angrily and thrust the letter into an envelope, keeping up the furious front for Dike's sake. The Goblin is sweating now, and when he takes the envelope, his hand shake a little.

After the tell-tale _pop_ guarantees that Dike is gone, Sarah lets out a giggle. She really does need to talk to Jareth about Goblin intimidation methods.

* * *

Oro: Told you so! Hah, two updates in one night. And before I forget again... I do not own anything that is not mine.

Dike: That's not spefisic-- spusicif--

Quill: _Specific._ And no, it isn't, but she looks ornery right now, so I imagine that's the best we're going to get.


End file.
